


Famished

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [287]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Second War with Voldemort, Tumblr Prompt, indoctrination, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Harry kisses Draco, the Slytherin forgets everything that was always supposed to matter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [287]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Famished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLightFury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/gifts).



> For the amazing TheLightFury who prompted _Forbidden kiss, please!_

The first time that Potter’s lips touched mine I forget everything that was supposed to matter. 

I forgot Father’s teachings, drummed into me since before I could remember. I forgot arcane idea about blood, about impurity. I forgot my duty. 

When Potter kissed me, I forgot we’d fought against one another. 

I forgot the hatred that was supposed to course through my veins. 

Nothing else mattered. 

Potter's lips were rough and dry. He opened them just a tad. 

I was famished. I wanted to climb inside his skin, devour him. Potter was a taste I thought I was forever forbidden.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
